Breeding Ground
by dragoncymru
Summary: The Krillitane intend to change the population of Tokyo into a new breed. Can the Doctor stop them? And captured by a vengeful Krillitane rebel, time is running out for Amy. The thrilling conclusion to Season 2 TARDIS Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She stumbled listlessly along the dark corridor, holding the alien half of her face as if it were an injury. Her reptilian eye rolled in its socket.

_Akiko let go of the handrail and skipped up the last two steps of the subway escalator and onto the busy Harajuku street. She glanced at the watch on her slim wrist - it was almost eleven. Akiko frowned - she didn't want to be late and Jingu Bridge was almost a ten minute walk away, even in the slightly lighter crowds of a Sunday morning. Akiko caught sight of her reflection in a shop window and smiled. The gothic leather jacket and skirt suited her petite frame and her hair was sprayed so much that the breeze from the traffic would not even turn a hair. She paused despite her lateness and checked the perfection of her dark eye make-up that had taken her almost an hour to get right. She imagined the disapproving gaze of her father, almost as if he was standing behind her, but just shrugged. He was worth it._

Akiko reached the small ladder in the side of the tunnel and put her hands on the rails. Her right hand was now just a three fingered claw that ended in sharp talons, its skin a mottled, leathery orange. She stared at it for a moment before climbing down the ladder. 

_He held her tightly as she stared down at the city below them. The wind was bitingly cold on top of the skyscraper and she trembled in his arms. But it wasn't the wind that was making her shiver - it was a mixture of elation...and fear. _

"_You are perfection, Akiko," he whispered, close to her ear._

_She turned to face him, looking up into his glittering, hypnotic green eyes. How long had she known him - a week? It seemed a lifetime. Akiko reached up and softly caressed his cheek. "Lucius..."_

_He grinned and then opened his mouth wide. _

_Akiko stared as his handsome face changed – morphing into a terrifying alien creature. She screamed..._

She dropped from the ladder into the lower tunnel and hurried along it. She could hear the now-familiar sound of triumphant screeches ahead of her and her eyes flashed hungrily.

_The flask shattered, spraying the viscous, yellow oil over her face and arm. Akiko cried out in agony as the acid burnt at her flesh._

_Lucius stood next to her in the laboratory – half fascinated and half terrified – as Akiko's skin began to bubble and change. "Incredible..." he whispered. Then he picked up the still screaming Akiko, stepped over the prone body of the old man and rushed from the laboratory before he was caught._

Akiko almost ran along the tunnel, hoping to satisfy the gnawing hunger in her before it was all over. As she ran, she splashed through a puddle at the base of a leaky pipe.

The reflection of Akiko Osato was very different from what it was that day at Harajuku.

**1.**

The sound of the gun exploded in the underground corridor. Demora screamed in agony and clutched at her shoulder as blood seeped between her fingers and onto her shirt.

The Doctor threw off the guards that had been holding him and rushed over to kneel beside her. "It's going to be okay," he said, whipping a handkerchief from his pocket and pushing it over her wound. But Demora's face was contorted in pain, her teeth gritted, whilst sweat poured from her brow. The Doctor knew the injury could well be fatal – although no major organs had been hit, she could easily die from blood loss. "Why?" he snarled, turning back to Danvier, "Why did you have to do this? She used to work for you!"

Danvier raised an eyebrow, a cruel smile on her lips. "Really – is that what she told you?"

The Doctor paused, his mouth open. He frowned, looking down at Demora.

"Miss Naki was involved in a very profitable piece of industrial espionage Doctor. By your expression, she fooled you too. I'll admit our security was initially a bit lax, but we found out soon enough. Now this stops here." Danvier raised the still-smoking automatic pistol again.

The Doctor's mind worked overtime. Demora had lied to him, but that didn't mean he could let her die. He put himself between her and Danvier. "I don't care – you can't just kill her."

"Oh Doctor," purred Danvier, "but that's what makes this whole encounter so delicious – I can do anything I want!"

"Just because she took your Krillitane oil?"

Danvier paused. "How much do you know?"

The Doctor smiled coldly. "I know enough to figure out you're trying to adapt the molecular structure."

"What are you?"

"A Time Lord."

"Ah," Danvier nodded, "the dusty, ancient race of bureaucrats from Gallifrey. I thought they had all been destroyed?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm still here..."

Behind him, the soft chime of the lift sounded as the doors opened and Teru Osato, flanked by two more guards, strode down the corridor. "What is happening here?"

"Just clearing up some of your mess Teru," said Danvier haughtily. "You said this one," she gestured to Demora with her pistol, "had already been killed."

Osato looked down at the wounded girl and then averted his eyes in a mixture of shame and distaste. "I was assured she was." He glanced at the Doctor. "Who is this – her accomplice?"

"I don't think so," replied Danvier. "He's something far more...interesting..." Her eyes bored into the Doctors' before she seemed to reach a decision. "Take them away."

**2.**

Amy held her hands over her ears, trying in vain to keep out the terrifying screech of the Krillitane horde that surrounded her. Her heart was like ice – she knew she was already dead. But she was determined not to beg. She bit her lip defiantly and squeezed her eyes shut. A memory of her playing in the warm summer garden when she was six flashed through her mind. Her Mum and Dad watching her with the puppy they had just bought her. Her older sister Debbie was reading – as always – in a deckchair nearby. Amy swallowed as the memory consumed her. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

The Krillitane that had been Lucius leaned over and grabbed her arm with a spindly claw.

Amy tensed. She could feel the rancid breath on her face. This was it.

But the expected end never came.

"Why do you smell so different?" The voice was a low croak, but there was still the hint of arrogance as the Krillitane instead hauled Amy to her feet.

Amy opened her eyes and flinched at the closeness of the creature's ugly maw and sharp teeth. "I…I don't know," she stammered.

The creature's beady yellow eyes examined her as its nostrils twitched. "No," it croaked after a moment. "No, it's not you. Who was the man you were with?"

"A friend."

The Krillitane twisted Amy's arm viciously and she cried out in pain. "Don't play games human or I'll let my brothers here have you for sport!"

"He's called the Doctor," Amy gasped, as she heard the other Krillitanes around her howl and screech with cruel glee at the prospect of tearing her apart.

"And what is he?" Amy didn't answer and the Krillitane immediately grabbed her hair and forced her head back to expose her bare neck. "Tell me!"

"He travels in time," Amy whispered. "He said he's a Time Lord." As soon as the words had left her mouth, Amy felt sick for at her betrayal, but Lucius immediately let her go and cackled with glee.

"A Time Lord of Gallifrey! Perfect!" The Krillitane's eyes shone with avarice and he spun around to address the others. "If we consume him my brothers– we travel the Vortex!"

The Krillitane screech began again as the creatures flapped their bat-wings in excitement and anticipation of assimilating yet another race into their genes.

Lucius watched them with a cruel smile on his long snout as he raised his spindly claws. "All Time and Space can be our hunting ground!"

**3.**

Amy rubbed her wrist where the Krillitane's claws had left ugly, red welts in the skin. She felt numb; oddly detached from her fate. But the creatures wanted the Doctor. Perhaps she could use that? She would certainly have to play her cards carefully...

Lucius spun back around to look at Amy. "Where is the Doctor now?"

Amy hesitated and the Krillitane snarled with impatience. "Okay, okay. He went to investigate some chemical company."

Lucius' snout twitched. "Why?"

Amy immediately noticed the change in his croaky voice. She tried to not give too much away – she had to remain valuable. "We found a chemical sample. He said it was alien." Amy risked a question. "It's something to do with you isn't it?"

To her surprise, Lucius just nodded, the beady yellow eyes gleaming with what could only be mirth. "Indeed. The name of the company is Osato?"

"I think so..."

Lucius roared with hoarse laughter. "Then no doubt he is now a prisoner of Sister Danvier!"

Amy's face fell as the Krillitanes erupted into more screeching.

But suddenly, the screeching fell silent as another figure walked into the underground chamber. Amy watched in fascinated horror as the half-human, half Krillitane girl approached. It was possibly the most disgusting thing she had ever seen, much worse than even the zombies she had encountered in the Louisiana bayous. It was the tragedy of the hybrid that made it so horrific. The Japanese girl's beauty that merged with the patches of disgusting, leathery skin of the Krillitane made it appear as if she was the result of some terrifying experiment. Amy's throat went suddenly dry – was this to be _her_ fate?

Lucius turned as he heard the girl approach and suddenly the air around the creature shimmered as he returned to his human form. "Akiko, my love..."

The girl ignored him as she suddenly caught sight of Amy. Her eyes blazed with a jealous fury and with a hiss, she threw herself towards the other girl.

Amy stumbled backwards, but Lucius caught hold of Akiko and pulled her to him, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Who is she?" spat Akiko, her human eye looking imploringly at Lucius. "What are you doing with her? Is she to feed us?" Akiko's part-Krillitane jaw slavered in anticipation.

But Lucius shook his head. "No, my love – not yet, anyway. She is just a toy for a much bigger feast."

Akiko's manner suddenly changed and she nuzzled Lucius like a small child.

"What happened to her?" Amy managed to whisper.

Lucius looked up from where he had been stroking Akiko's long dark hair. "This is what happens when a human is exposed to Krillitane oil."

**4.**

"Well?"

Miss Danvier stood next to Dr. Kau as he examined the slides they had retrieved from the Doctor's pockets.

Kau looked up from the microscope. "He's done a very thorough analysis."

"Would he be able to guess the purpose of the oil?"

Kau considered for a moment. "Some of the tests he did were complex and used advanced bonding techniques. He certainly knows the organic structure."

"But would he know?" Danvier snapped impatiently.

"This man's clearly a brilliant chemist," shrugged Kau. "I'm sure he could work it out."

Danvier nodded and tapped her lips in thought.

"He's dangerous Sister," Kau continued. "He should be destroyed."

Danvier glared at Kau for using her proper title yet again and shook her head. "No, not yet. If he's that brilliant, we can use him."

******************

In the small storage room where they had been confined, the Doctor finished strapping the white pad across Demora's wounded shoulder. "There you go – best I can do I'm afraid."

Demora struggled into a sitting position, grimacing as the pain shot across her chest. "Thank you."

The Doctor squatted next to her, his expression cold. "It's more than you deserve."

Demora glanced away. "I know – I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a lot easier to get someone to help you if you claim to be a helpless victim Doctor. Would you have been so keen if you knew I was an industrial spy out to make some easy yen?"

The Doctor sighed and straightened up. "No, I suppose not." He glanced around the storeroom. To his delight he spied a small vent high up on the wall. He reached into his coat pocket. Fortunately, and unlike Kayn's gang on the 'Solar Queen', they hadn't taken his sonic screwdriver when they had searched him. It only took a short burst from the screwdriver before the vent cover fell to the floor.

But the Doctor's triumphant grin was wiped from his face as he saw the size of the shaft beyond. He stuck an arm inside, but it was left than a foot wide. "They don't make 'em like they used to," he sighed and then turned back to a puzzled Demora. "Can you move okay? We have to get out of here and find Amy." A sudden thought struck him. "I don't suppose you still have your phone?"

Demora shook her head. "They took it from me when they caught me." She paused. "Doctor..."

"What?" He could hear the guilt in her tone.

"Amy phoned me twice before I came in to the Osato building."

"What did she say?"

Demora looked down. "I don't know – I switched it off."

"What!"The Doctor glared at her before running his hand through his hair. "Amy..."

Suddenly there was a click as the lock was released and the door opened to reveal three security guards. One pointed a pistol at the Doctor. "Miss Danvier wants you."

**5.**

Amy watched as Lucius – still in his human form – opened the laptop and powered it up. "One of the best things about Japan," he grinned, "is that the technology is the best on the planet."

Amy said nothing, only glanced over at Akiko. The half-human girl stood next to Lucius, brushing at her long dark hair that hung down one side of her head as if hadn't a care in the world.

The other Krillitanes had nearly all returned to their human guises, and two dozen or so Japanese youths dressed in dark, hooded tops and ripped denim jeans now lined the rim of the underground chamber.

It certainly was a bizarre scene thought Amy. "What are you going to do?" she asked eventually as she saw the laptop spring to life and the light from the screen appear reflected on Lucius' face.

Lucius just grinned. "Oh, we're going to send a message to the family..."

*******************

The two security guards stepped outside the double doors and closed them as they went, leaving the Doctor alone with Miss Danvier in the huge, plush office.

The Doctor wandered across to the enormous window and looked out onto Tokyo. "Brilliant view you've got. I bet the rent is a bit pricey?"

Danvier just smiled and sat back in the huge leather chair behind the curved mahogany desk. "Let's just say I have an 'arrangement' with the company."

The Doctor nodded and the joviality left his face. "What are the Krillitane doing in Tokyo?" he asked, still staring out of the window.

"Why should I tell you?" countered Danvier coolly. "What is a Time Lord doing in Tokyo?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a tourist. Your turn."

But Danvier ignored the prompt. "You have encountered the Krillitane before, Doctor?"

"Once, a year or two ago – hardly a pleasure. They were trying to unlock the Skasis Paradigm. I stopped them then, I'll stop you now."

"Ah, the late Brother Lassar." Danvier smiled. I heard he came to a... sticky end. That was you? I am impressed."

"Thank you."

Danvier got to her feet and walked towards the Doctor, her arms folded across her chest. "I have been in Tokyo for almost a year working on ways to utilise our secreted oil so that instead of it being deadly, it becomes useful."

The Doctor's mind raced as he thought back to the analysis he run in the lab. "You've certainly changed the organic structure – but what for?"

"Oh, the advances we have made here are incredible. In fact, the latest oil synthesis is ready to begin."

There was a sudden knock on the double doors and they flew open to reveal Dr Kau.

Danvier rounded on him furiously. "How dare you disturb us!"

Kau's face was flushed. "I am sorry Sister – but we have had a communication from Brother Lucius!"

**6.**

Teru Osato paced up and down the office, his usually impassive face creased with worry. He dared not look at the frozen image on the monitor screen that sat on the large mahogany desk.

The doors to the office suddenly flew open and Danvier strode in, Dr Kau at her heels. A few steps behind them came the Doctor, and unlike Osato, his eyes blazed with curiosity and interest. As before, the armed security guard that was behind him stepped back out of the office and closed the doors.

"Show me!" ordered Danvier.

Kau nodded and sat at the desk before tapping quickly at the keyboard beneath the monitor.

The Doctor glanced at Osato. Although they hadn't been officially introduced, he had immediately guessed the identity of the old Japanese businessman and wondered what hold Danvier had on him.

The computer screen came to life as Kau reset the video playback.

The Doctor quickly put on his glasses to see a young man with dark hair, piercing green eyes and an arrogant smile, appear on the screen.

"Lucius…" murmured Danvier, her expression as cold as ice.

"Just thought I'd check in on the home team," grinned Lucius. "I'm disappointed, Sister Danvier. I thought you'd have found me by now – especially with the help of old Osato."

The Doctor saw Osato's jaw clench, but the Japanese man said nothing.

"Anyway," Lucius continued, "I think you've got a new player on the team – a man called the Doctor."

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise - how would Lucius know about him?

"He seems a great guy to meet - I've got his friend as my guest." On the screen, Lucius reached sideways and pulled a struggling figure into view, twisting her wrist viciously.

"Oh no!" whispered the Doctor. "Amy."

"So I'm offering a trade – the Doctor for the data disc." He held up a silver CD. "I know you can't complete the experiment without it." Lucius released Amy and pushed her away as another figure draped herself across his shoulder. It was a terrifying hybrid of Krillitane and human. Lucius stroked her arm gently as she purred like a kitten. "Oh, and tell Osato I'm taking good care of the lovely Akiko."

The Doctor leant forwards in fascination as Osato looked away in grief.

Lucius' expression hardened. "I'll give you twelve hours – until midnight tonight – to give him to me. Otherwise I destroy the disc and use his friend as a bedtime snack. Keep in touch!" The screen went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**7.**

"That was all he sent," said Kau, looking up at a furious Danvier.

"How dare he?" she spat. "He needs to be taught to remember his position!"

"We need that disc Sister," Kau urged. "It has all the conversion formulae."

"Don't you think I know that!"

The Doctor couldn't contain himself any longer. He whipped off his glasses and stepped forwards. "What are the Krillitane doing in Tokyo?" he cried. "Why is that disc so important to you?"

Danvier rounded on the Doctor, her face flushed. For the briefest of moments, her features blurred to reveal the hideous Krillitane beneath before the human visage returned. She took a deep breath, struggling to control her temper. "We are a scientific team," she began.

"Doing what?"

"The Krillitane are at war with the Garyx. They have already attacked many of our nesting planets. Casualties have been immense. We have been sent here to prepare a breeding program."

The Doctor frowned. He had heard of the vicious, reptilian Garyx, but was determined not to be sidetracked. "What kind of breeding program?"

Danvier chose her words carefully. "Since we are a composite race, the oil that we females secrete naturally in our cycles has long been poisonous to us. But we have now -"

"-managed to change the organic structure," finished the Doctor. "Yes, I'd worked that out for myself."

"Very good, Doctor," nodded Danvier graciously, her arrogant composure returning.

Dr Kau rose to his feet. "Sister..." he warned, but Danvier just held up her hand to silence him.

"Why not tell him?" she shrugged. "If we don't, Lucius will."

"And that's another thing – who was he?" The Doctor gestured to the screen. "Leader of some kind of break-away group perhaps?"

"Brother Lucius was my adjutant. But we had a ...disagreement after an accident."

The Doctor clicked his fingers. "That hybrid creature?" he ventured.

"That...creature," whispered Osato coldly, "is my daughter, Doctor!"

The Doctor was momentarily lost for words and looked between Osato and Danvier. "I'm sorry..." he started, but the old businessman had already turned his back and walked to the window.

"You see, Doctor," continued Danvier, "Akiko Osato tampered with the first batch of the modified oil – the oil that now rewrites the human DNA..."

The Doctor's mind raced and then he saw it all in a flash of dreadful premonition. "You're going to convert the human race into Krillitanes!

Danvier nodded, her eyes feverishly ablaze with her mission. "Correct, Doctor – and Tokyo shall be our first breeding ground!"

**8.**

The full moon sat in the night sky over Tokyo as several tiny silhouettes flew across its face.

Amy briefly opened her eyes from being squeezed shut, and immediately regretted it. The ground, far beneath her, seemed to dance. She suddenly realised her hands were clenched so tightly that they were starting to ache. The stench from the Krillitane that was carrying her, mixed with the rhythmic beating of its wings, made her want to throw up. At least the night air that rushed over them was stopping her from breaking out into a cold sweat.

She risked a quick glance to her right where Lucius, now in his true Krillitane form, was carrying Akiko through the air like a newborn, whilst several other Krillitanes flew behind them as an escort.

Suddenly, her stomach flew into her mouth as Lucius dived towards the ground, and the other Krillitannes followed suit.

All were heading towards the rendezvous.

******************

The door to the storeroom opened and Demora Naki propped herself gingerly up on one elbow. Her shoulder throbbed painfully despite the painkillers she had been given, and she had lost track on how long she had been there since the Doctor had been summoned.

"Doctor?" she called vaguely, her eyes trying to focus with the extra light.

Two security guards in their brown Osato uniforms strode into the room, followed by a scientist in a white lab coat. Demora saw that the scientist was carrying something that looked like a scuba mask and tank.

She barely had time to scream once before the mask was clamped over her mouth and nose and the room swam around her as she lost consciousness.

******************

The long black sedan pulled into the private underground car park and slowly came to a halt. One of the silvered rear windows slid down with a hum to reveal the heads of Danvier and the Doctor.

Sitting across from them, in the back of the limousine, were Dr Kau and Osato.

"Why here?" asked Kau, nervously picking at a fingernail.

"Does it matter?" shrugged Danvier. "Neutral ground presumably. He must really want you Doctor - he's been holding out with that disc for two weeks."

"It's nice to be appreciated," said the Doctor with a tight smile. He knew full well that this trade was playing directly into Danvier's hands, but he couldn't risk Amy's safety.

Osato leant forwards from the luxurious leather chair. "He will bring my daughter?"

Danvier nodded and the Doctor noted a surprising gentleness in her voice. "They can hardly be parted Teru – I'm sure she'll come."

Almost as she finished speaking, several black shapes walked out from the shadows and towards the car.

**9.**

Danvier opened the car door and stepped out, followed by the Doctor and Osato. On the other side, Dr Kau emerged clutching a slim laptop.

Lucius and Akiko strolled towards them, holding hands as if they were on a romantic walk. Behind them were several Krillitane, a large one with Amy struggling in its grip. Her eyes widened with hope when she saw the reassuring figure of the Doctor standing in front of the car.

"Isn't this nice?" grinned Lucius, his pointed teeth glinting in the light from the car headlamps. He stroked Akiko's arm languidly. "We should have bought a picnic, my love."

"We could always eat _her_!" Akiko glanced hungrily towards Amy, her half-Krillitane jaw slavering with anticipation.

Lucius shook his head in mock sadness. "No, I'm afraid she's spoken for – at least for now."

Osato stepped forwards. "Akiko, come with me." The hybrid girl gave no sign of recognising him so he tried again. "Akiko, I am your father!" But Akiko just sniffed at him curiously, her head to one side. Osato's self control crumbled and he reached out his arms to his daughter. "Please!"

Lucius just clicked his tongue. "I think she's moved on, old man."

"Enough of this," snapped Danvier impatiently. "Where is the disc, Lucius?"

"Always the killjoy Sister," he sighed and pulled it from inside his hooded top, holding it up for them all to see. "But not before you give me the Doctor."

Danvier shook her head and just held out her hand. "Give it to me."

The mocking smile vanished from Lucius' face. "We could just take it," he snarled. "We outnumber you, remember!" The Krillitane behind him shuffled and snarled.

But Danvier just laughed. "Be careful Lucius. You might have their loyalty now, but I doubt very much that they would turn on me – not if they ever wanted to return to a nesting hatchery." She clicked her fingers and held out her hand again. "Give me the disc and the Doctor is yours."

Lucius snorted with derision but sullenly handed the disc over to her.

"Thank you. And now Doctor..." Danvier gestured with her hand towards Lucius.

The Doctor just raised his hand. "Um...don't I get a say in this?"

Danvier smiled coldly. "No... you don't." She handed the disc to Kau, who slid it into the laptop.

His eyes lit up as he examined the screen. "This is it."

With a last look at Lucius, Danvier turned on her heel but took Osato's arm. "It's too late Teru - I'm sorry," she whispered as she guided him back inside the car.

As soon as Kau jumped in behind them, the car door slammed shut and with a squeal of tyres, the black sedan reversed up the ramp and out of the car-park.

Amy finally broke free of her Krillitane captor and ran across to the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Amy nodded, but before she could say anything the Krillitanes surrounding them, led by Lucius and Akiko, surged forwards.

**10.**

In the sedan, Dr Kau was still checking the disc they had recovered from Lucius, tapping away at the keyboard of his laptop.

Danvier watched the figures and formulae flash across the small screen. "Is all the data secure?"

Kau nodded excitedly. "It's all here – we can proceed to the final phase!"

"Good, then we move to the facility immediately. The first batch of subjects is ready to be assimilated." She glanced across to Osato who sat stiffly as he looked out of the window. "I am sorry Teru. I thought with this data we could reverse the process, but I fear her mind has broken.

Osato's jaw clenched as he turned to face Danvier. "Do what you will," he replied after a moment. "My daughter is dead."

He turned away again, determined not to let anyone see the tear that ran down his cheek.

*********************

The Doctor hugged Amy close to him as the Krillitane advanced, their claws outstretched.

Amy looked up at him and sighed. "Sorry."

The Doctor just shrugged. "What are you sorry for? We're not done yet!" He looked across to Lucius. "You said you wanted me – I assume it's not just for a quick midnight snack?"

Lucius laughed and held up his hand to stop the others. "You're right, of course," he grinned. "It's just I love to smell the fear of a human."

Amy gritted her teeth, realising he was referring to her. "Thanks a bunch Dracula!"

But Lucius ignored her and approached the Doctor, his arm still draped around Akiko. "But as for a Time Lord... I know they don't scare that easily."

"No we don't," snapped the Doctor impatiently. "Get to the point."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, clearly irritated by the Doctor's casual lack of fear. "I want your TARDIS Doctor," he said slowly.

His irritation increased when the Doctor just laughed. "Not a chance – sorry."

Without warning, Lucius leapt forwards and grabbed at Amy, but the Doctor was just as quick and seized his wrist. "Leave her alone!"

With a hiss of fury, Lucius' temper snapped and he lunged at the Doctor, throwing him backwards with incredible force. The Doctor crashed onto the concrete floor as the Krillitane leapt on him, pinioning his arms above his head. At the same time, Akiko snarled with anger and jumped towards Amy. Her Krillitane claw grabbed Amy's throat as her human hand pulled savagely back on Amy's hair until she screamed.

Lucius brought his face close to the Doctor's. "Agree, Doctor, or I kill you both now!"

The Doctor knew he had no choice if he wanted to keep Amy – not to mention himself – alive. "Alright," he said hoarsely. "I'll give you what you want."

Lucius grinned triumphantly and sprang to his feet.

The Doctor rubbed at his wrists as he sat up. "But on one condition..."

Lucius regarded the Doctor carefully. "What?"

"Help me destroy Danvier's experiment."

**11.**

Lucius grinned at the Doctor, showing his pointed teeth. "Why should I?" he laughed.

The Doctor got to his feet. "Because what she's going to do here is wrong."

"Do I look as if I care what happens to humans?" shrugged Lucius, emphasising his contempt.

"No," replied the Doctor, crossing to where Amy was still held by Akiko. "But it's easy to see you're not exactly the best of friends." He held out his hand towards Amy, but Akiko drew back with a snarl, holding her tighter. The Doctor turned expectantly back to Lucius.

The Krillitane just nodded and went to Akiko, gently taking her claw. "It's alright my love... perhaps later."

Amy jumped away from the Krillitane hybrid and stood next to the Doctor. "Don't bet on it!" she muttered, her eyes ablaze with a mixture of anger and fear. She swallowed hard and glanced at the Doctor before putting a hand on his arm. "I'll be okay," she nodded.

"Well," continued the Doctor. "Think about it Lucius – the TARDIS can take you anywhere in time and space! Imagine what you could do..."

Amy looked incredulously at him. "You can't be serious!"

But the Doctor just held up his hand to silence her. "I'm saving lives here Amy – ours first, and then all the people in Tokyo – possibly everyone on Earth."

"But you can't make a deal with...monsters!"

The Doctor's face was unreadable. "One thing at a time."

Lucius regarded the Doctor closely. "The end justifies the means?"

"Sometimes."

Amy turned away, a look of disgust on her face. Lucius looked at them both and then after a moment nodded slowly. "Alright, Doctor – I'll help you stop Danvier."

"Good – thank you." The Doctor put his hand in his coat pockets, his tone back to normal. "Now, when she was driving me over here, she mentioned a second facility – where all 'subjects' were being stored?"

Lucius nodded. "That's the main base – before we established at Osato Chemicals."

"Where is it?"

Lucius smiled. "Inside Mount Fuji!"

*****************

Mount Fuji stood like a sentinel in the streaked, orange light of early dawn. The first rays of the morning sun reflected off the snow-capped peak of the volcano, just as it did four thousand feet below on the five enormous lakes that surrounded it. Fuji hadn't erupted for three hundred years, but the population of Tokyo that lay a few hundred miles to the east still regarded it as 'active'.

But the activity inside Mount Fuji was not seismic.

The reflection of a tiny, black shape joined the sunshine in Lake Yamanaka as a helicopter carrying Sister Danvier flew towards the summit of the volcano.

The final phase of the Krillitane plan was about to begin.

**12.**

Teru Osato stood in his office, surveying the skyline as dawn broke over Tokyo.

It was his office again at last - Danvier had left in the helicopter that was bound for Mount Fuji. Now he was alone with his thoughts... and his grief.

He had helped the aliens, knowing full well that he was just a puppet, but the thought of losing his precious only daughter was too much to bear. Danvier had promised him that Akiko could be saved, even restored to her human self. Had she misled him, or had he simply wanted to believe so much that he ignored the obvious? Osato honestly didn't know... nor did he care now.

Now there was only emptiness inside him.

Osato came to a decision and unlocked a large mahogany dresser that stood against one wall. He opened the polished doors and gazed at the object inside – a long, glass case that held an ornate, deadly-looking samurai sword.

His father's sword.

Osato rested his hands on the glass case and then opened it, grasping the handle of the sword. Light glinted off the razor-sharp blade as Osato drew it from the case and stared at it reverently.

He knew what he had to do.

******************

Demora slowly became aware of the muffled sounds around her as her consciousness began to return. Her eyes flickered open and closed again at the harsh brightness of the spotlight above her. Instinctively, she tried to bring up her arm to shield her eyes from the glare, but she couldn't move either arm. Her wrists were clamped securely either side of her. Demora's heart started to hammer in her chest as panic seized her. She tried to call out, but then realised that a plastic mask was clamped over her nose and mouth, so all that emerged was a frightened whimper.

Next to Demora's bed, Sister Danvier glanced up from a set of notes as she heard Demora cry out ptitfully. "Miss Naki is awake. Will it make a difference?"

Dr Kau stood behind a trolley of surgical instruments and several syringes that were full of thick, yellowish oil. Unlike Danvier, who was still dressed in an immaculate dark suit, he wore the green scrubs of a hospital. He shrugged in response to her question. "I don't see why it should. It'll be more painful without anaesthetic of course."

"Of course," smiled Danvier. She looked across to a monitor next to Demora's bed. "The readings all seem promising now that the data has been uploaded from the preliminary experiments."

Kau nodded. "We would have reached this stage so much earlier..." he muttered irritably.

"Yes, well now that we have retrieved the data that Brother Lucius stole," snapped Danvier, "perhaps we shouldn't delay any longer! Is this data being logged?"

"To the central database."

"Excellent." Danvier picked up one of the syringes from the trolley and gazed at it. "I think Miss Naki can be one of the first, don't you?"

Danvier turned back to the helpless Demora...

**13.  
**  
Amy stopped walking to stretch her aching back and wiped the sheen of sweat from her brow with her sleeve. Despite the coolness of the air, the hike up the side of the mountain was quite exerting. She glanced at the group of silent youths around her, all dressed in jeans and hooded tops – the Krillitanes had now assumed their human forms again.

Ahead of her strode the Doctor and Lucius, who, despite their earlier animosity, were now talking quietly. Lucius also held the hand of Akiko who wore a larger, shapeless jacket and a hooded top that was pulled up to disguise her alien features.

"So this is the forest of Aokigahara?" she heard the Doctor ask.

Lucius nodded. "A forest of goblins, demons and ghosts." He smiled ironically, "If you believe the legends, that is."

The Doctor didn't comment, but just raised an eyebrow.

"A good place for suicides apparently," continued Lucius glibly. "On average – thirty a year."

"Can we change the subject please," shivered Amy as she caught up with them.

"You humans bewilder me," shrugged Lucius. "Why take your own life?"

The Doctor sighed sadly. "Many reasons – failure, loss, love..."

"Doctor!" warned Amy, "subject change!" She pointed to a red coloured tape that was wrapped around a tree next to them as they passed it. "What's that?"

"Hiker tape," explained the Doctor, gesturing towards them. "We're following a trail up the mountain."

"Oh great – a motley bunch of hikers, us!" muttered Amy. "And what are we going to do when we get to the top?"

"Your friend makes a good point Doctor," said Lucius. "What do you intend to do?"

"You said the facility was inside the volcano itself?" said the Doctor, striding ahead of them.

"So?"

"Well, since I didn't bring any pitons or climbing gear, you're going to fly us down there?"

"Why can't they fly us up there?" asked Amy, pausing to rub her aching legs.

"Too risky," replied the Doctor. "Someone could see us – a hiker, a tourist...worse."

"Alright, say we get you down there," grunted Lucius. "What then?"

The Doctor halted. "Danvier's changed the composition – the organic structure – of the Krilitane oil so that it's reactive with human DNA."

"We know," snapped Lucius, "What's your point?"

"Last time I encountered the Krillitanes, the oil was fairly volatile. Now Danvier's increased the reactivity a hundred-fold it's made it very, very unstable. All it needs is a gentle nudge and," he threw his arms in the air in a mimicry of an explosion. "Whumph!"


	3. Chapter 3

**14.**

Danvier surveyed the gigantic cavern from the gantry, high above dozens of rows of hard, metal beds. Each bed held an unconscious human strapped to it and was covered with a plastic transparent bubble. At the end of every row stood a tank of yellow oil that fed every bed through long, snaking tubes.

The first battalion.

"Are they responding?" she asked Dr Kau who stood next to a computer panel on the gantry.

He checked some more readings and nodded. "As expected."

Danvier's eyes blazed with triumph. "Then it will soon be time..."

*******************

The Doctor peered over the lip of the volcano and into the enormous crater below. Mist and shadow obscured any detail after a hundred feet down but it was still a beautiful and breath-taking view. "Brilliant," he murmured, his eyes alive with interest. "Looks so peaceful doesn't it?"

Next to him, Amy nodded silently, drinking in the incredible vista and just for a moment forgetting about their alien companions.

"There's a tunnel entrance a few hundred feet down," said Lucius quietly. The Doctor nodded and narrowed his eyes, trying to locate it. "Oh, you won't see it," sneered the Krilitane, "Danvier has put a camouflage force-shield across it, but I know where it is. She's probably changed the entry code though."

The Doctor stripped off his long brown coat and shrugged. "Leave that to me – just get me down there."

Lucius nodded – an amused glint in his eyes. "Your TARDIS had better be worth this." But the Doctor just ignored him, so he addressed the Krillitanes that were also still in their human guises. "Five of you are staying here – I want someone to guard our backs. The rest are with me." Lucius turned to gently stroke Akiko's cheek. "You too, my love."

Akiko's face clouded with anger. "No," she refused, "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous." The cunning smile returned to Lucius' face. "Besides, you're going to look after _her_!" he said, pointing at Amy.

Amy shook her head. "What? No way!" She folded her arms defiantly.

"Oh yes. You'll make sure he -" Lucius glanced at the Doctor, "- doesn't try anything stupid."

Amy just snorted. "If you think I'm gonna stay with..." She struggled to find the correct words as she gestured at Akiko, but the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right Amy. Lucius is right – it will be safer."

Amy glared at him for a moment, pulling herself away from his hand. Then she walked a few feet away and stared down into the volcano, her back to the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed, but then his face hardened as he realised Lucius was grinning next to him. "Come on then – what are we waiting for?" he snapped.

Lucius enjoyed the moment for a few seconds longer then nodded to the seven Krillitanes that were coming with him and the Doctor. The air around each shimmered with a grey cloud as the Japanese youths in hooded tops dissolved into ugly, alien bat creatures.

**15.**

Satisfied that the other Krillitanes were ready, Lucius took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Like those before him, his human guise was instantly replaced by that of his true bat-like form. He hopped across to Akiko, his wings flexing as he took her human hand in his claw. "We will return soon," he croaked.

Akiko nuzzled his long, bony jaw and nodded.

The Doctor glanced across at Amy, but she still stood silently on the edge of the crater with her back to him.

Lucius stepped away from Akiko and spread his wings fully. "Come then Doctor," he said as he hovered in the air before swooping towards the Doctor, picking him up with his sinewy claws and bore him aloft.

With a screech, the other Krillitanes spread their wings and followed their leader as he dived down into the mists of the volcano.

Amy watched them go and shivered despite the warmth of the morning sun.

********************

The creatures were thrashing against the straps that held them to the beds, their high-pitched shrieks echoing around the cavern.

Fascinated, Danvier and Dr Kau examined one of the hybrids through the clear plastic bubble that encased it. It was a terrifying meld of human and Krillitane. Unlike Akiko, where different parts of her body were either one or the other, this was human with distorted features - a protruding jaw with sharp teeth and powerful, muscular arms that ended in long talons. Most remarkable were the small, leathery wings that had burst from the backs of the white gowns that they wore.

The hybrid creature saw Danvier watching it and screeched louder as it struggled to free itself from the restraining straps.

"When will the intelligence return?" Danvier asked Kau.

"I estimate a few hours," Kau replied. "The readings indicate that a partial recovery of initial personality traits is also possible."

"Good, I don't want an army of mindless brutes."

"Until then?"

Danvier considered. "Once they're calmer, transfer them to the aviary – under mild sedation."

******************

Released from Lucius' claws, the Doctor took a breath as he launched himself at the rock face, scrabbling to get a good grip. After a moment, Lucius landed easily close by, his wings folding across his back as the other Krillitanes all landed and clung to the steep wall of the volcano crater.

"That was some trip!" gasped the Doctor, steadying himself on the small ledge. He looked about and could see the small control panel above him.

"That controls the camouflage screen," explained Lucius. "But if you trip it, the whole thing will vanish – Danvier will know we're here instantly."

The Doctor grinned as he fished in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. "Oh, but I'm very clever. I'm not going to trip it – just make a small hole in it."

The tip of the screwdriver glowed blue as he set to work.

**16.**

Amy heard the approaching drone of the helicopter just moments before it appeared. She whirled around and looked up into the sky, shielding her eyes from the harsh glare of the morning sun. The helicopter was black with a logo emblazoned on its side – Osato Chemicals. Amy instinctively ran for cover under some nearby scrub trees and bushes that had managed to establish themselves near the top of the crater, but there was no doubt that it was heading straight towards them.

Akiko and the other Krillitanes, still in their human guise, did the same, and scattered as they bolted for cover. Amy glanced across at Akiko and could see a strange mixture of fear and bloodlust in her eyes as the helicopter swept down. The whirling blades created a vortex of dust and grit that blasted the scrub around them making Amy splutter as some found a way into her mouth.

As the helicopter dropped to only ten feet from the ground, the side doors slid back and two Osato security guards dressed in their brown uniforms jumped from each side. They landed on their feet and Amy's blood went cold as she realised that they were carrying machine guns.

There was the briefest moment where Amy thought she may be saved from the Krillitanes or that she could at least surrender.

Then the four guards opened fire, sweeping the machine guns around them.

Fear gripped Amy and then panic took over - stay and be killed, or run.

She burst from cover and sprinted away from the guards as a hail of bullets exploded all around her. Tears streamed down her face as the adrenalin pumped through her veins. Amy only had one thought – to try and find the Doctor.

Amazingly, she reached the lip of the crater untouched and leapt over it just as a stray bullet tore into her arm. With a scream of pain and terror, Amy stumbled over the edge and fell into the volcano.

Behind her, the five Krillitanes had been shot down without mercy. The last one had shaken off its human form and rose into the air, intending to fly from danger. But as it climbed into the sky with a wailing screech, the security guards blasted it down. It crumpled to the ground, twitched and lay still.

Now only Akiko remained, hissing, snarling and crying like a trapped wildcat.

The guards stopped shooting, surrounding her as the helicopter swooped down and landed.

Teru Osato stepped out and looked at what was once his beloved daughter. In his hands he carried the samurai sword of his family.

He knew what he had to do.

**17.**

The Doctor moved quickly and quietly along the dark, rocky tunnel, his face set. He held his sonic screwdriver held in front of him like a gun – he was taking no chances. Lucius and the other Krillitanes skittered or flew a few steps behind him.

They reached a junction and the Doctor paused. "Which way?"

Lucius tilted his head and snorted. "Depends on what you're trying to get to."

"The control feeds for the oil."

Lucius nodded. "I thought so." He pointed a scaly claw down the left tunnel. "We have to get down two more levels yet."

"Lucky I'm with you then," replied the Doctor grimly and started off.

One of the other Krillitanes jabbered at Lucius who shook his head. "Not yet – we still need him."

As the Krilitanes followed the Doctor, none of them noticed a flashing red sensor set low in the rock wall.

****************

"We have intruders!" Kau reported looking up from where an icon was flashing in the corner of the screen.

Danvier quickly came to stand behind him. "Where?"

Kau tapped at the keys. "Level 1, tunnel 13."

"Can you see who it is?"

Kau nodded and tapped at more keys. "We have a security camera nearby." The data readings on the screen changed abruptly to the dark and slightly blurred image of a camera feed.

Danvier pursed her lips as she saw the figures moving stealthily through the tunnels. "Lucius has joined sides with the enemy it seems. A pity – I thought he would come to his senses."

"Do we sound the alarm?"

Danvier considered but then shook her head. "Close shutters Six through Nineteen...except for Nine and Ten." She turned on her heel. "And open the Aviary..."

****************

The tunnel ended in a shaft at least twenty metres in diameter. The Doctor peered over the edge and saw other tunnels leading from across the shaft and also below it at various levels.

"The central access shaft," explained Lucius as he joined the Doctor and pointed to a lower tunnel. "We have to go through there."

But as the Doctor looked at where Lucius had indicated, a steel shutter slid across it. More shutters started to block the other tunnels.

"They know we're here!" muttered the Doctor. "Come on!"

As Lucius picked him up and the other Krillitanes flew behind them, almost all of the tunnels were now blocked by the shutters.

They landed on the small ledge in front of the shutter and the Doctor immediately brought up his sonic screwdriver. There was a high-pitched whine, but the shutter didn't budge.

The Doctor bit his lip. "They're deadlock sealed!"

There was a sudden cacophony of screeches and wails from another tunnel above them and on the other side of the shaft – a tunnel that had no shutter across it.

The Doctor looked behind him with horror as a dozen human-Krillitane hybrids burst from the tunnel and flew towards them on their newly-formed wings, their long claws outstretched.

**18.**

The Krillitanes were always a composite race, but even the Doctor had to admit that the hybrid creatures were a fascinating study. The legs were longer and thicker than the Krilitanes such as Lucius and his followers, and the arms more muscled with five long talons and the end of hands that were clearly more articulated. Their skin was paler and smoother, almost human in appearance and the wings smaller and lower in the back. It was the head that was most different. The features were far more human with only a slightly elongated muzzle and ugly pointed ears. But the needle-like fangs in their mouths and the anger in their dark eyes remained a terrifying constant.

The Doctor tore his eyes from the creatures and turned back to the shutter control. There was another whine from his screwdriver. "We've got to get this open!" he yelled at Lucius beside him.

In the shaft, the Krillitane hybrids clashed against the pure Krillitanes in mid air in a flurry of wings, talons and unearthly screeching. The Krillitanes that followed Lucius were clearly more experienced flyers and attacked the hybrids with skill, raking their sharp claws across the wings, torsos and muzzles of their opponents.

But the hybrids had an almost supernatural fury and tore into the older Krillitanes.

It was only a matter of moments before the angry screeches of combat were mixed with those of pain. Viscous green blood splattered against the wall of the shaft as two hybrids pinioned a Krillitane and sunk their fangs into its neck.

Seconds later, the Krillitane dropped lifelessly to the bottom of the shaft with a bone-snapping crash.

Rather than joining his Krillitane followers, Lucius had stayed next to the Doctor and tapped symbols into the shutter controls. "They've altered the codes," he snarled. "But I think I've released the deadlock!"

The Doctor tried his sonic screwdriver again and to his delight the shutter started to move upwards. "Quickly," he yelled to Lucius, "get under it!"

The Krillitane didn't need to be told and flattened his wings against his back as he scrambled under.

The Doctor risked a look behind and saw to his horror that a Krillitane hybrid was heading straight towards him. With lightning reflexes, he ducked down and rolled through the ever-widening gap under the opening shutter. As soon as he had made it through, he lay on his back and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the control panel the other side. The tip of the screwdriver glowed bright blue as the panel sparked and the shutter began to slide down.

But it was too late. The Krilitane hybrid had also made it through the gap and pounced on the prone Doctor, pinioning his arms helplessly at his sides.

As the shutter slammed down, the Doctor looked up at the slavering creature astride him and gasped. The distorted features of a young woman were still recognisable.

"Demora!"

**19.**

The Krillitane hybrid that was once Demora Naki paused, her mouth still open as she bore down on the Doctor, ready to sink her fangs into his neck.

But the distraction gave Lucius all the time he needed to lean across and kick Demora off the Doctor with a powerful swipe. She flew backwards with a snarl as the Doctor scrambled up.

He instantly raised his hands to stop Lucius pressing the advantage. "No Lucius - she could be what we need!" He gazed sadly at the hybrid. "Demora? Do you recognise me? It's the Doctor."

Demora regarded him warily and her small yellow eyes suddenly seemed to change colour, losing their ferocious gleam. "Yes," she rasped, her voice husky. "I...I..." She faltered and looked down at her clawed hands as if for the first time.

"I know," said the Doctor gently. "I'm so sorry."

Demora just nodded, avoiding his gaze. "My own fault; my own greed..."

"Then don't let it be in vain – help us to destroy the Krillitanes!"

*********************

On their monitor screen, Danvier and Kau watched as the two opposing Krillitane factions destroyed each other. The hybrid Krillitanes had gained the upper hand by their sheer numbers and ferocity. As the last of Lucius' Krillitanes fell lifelessly down the shaft, Danvier pointed to the shutter that had just closed.

"The Doctor escaped with Lucius through there. He's heading for the oil tanks!"

With a cry of rage, Danvier turned and ran from the laboratory.

*********************

The Doctor burst into the cavern, Lucius and Demora at his heels. A man dressed in a white lab coat studied readings on a computer screen that was linked to five enormous vats. Each vat stood almost ten metres tall and just as wide.

The man looked around in surprise at the intruders and then snarled. But before the grey mist that heralded the transformation back into true Krillitane form had completely surrounded his body, Lucius had jumped at him. There was a loud crack as Lucius snapped the Krillitane's neck and let the body crumple to the floor.

The Doctor didn't spare it a glance but rushed over to the computer terminal and whipped out his glasses. He studied the controls at lightning speed, running his fingers over the feedlines displayed on the screen as his brain calculated the operation codes that would mix the oil at a volatile temperature.

He scratched the back of his head in momentary confusion, his eyes darting all over the screen until they lit up. "Yes! Yes that's it!" His hands started flying across the keyboard.

"Step away from the panel Doctor!" Danvier's voice echoed around the cavern as she stepped inside.

But it was not her usual, hypnotic purr. This voice was deeper, with a harsh rasp.

The Doctor looked up as the figure of Mya Danvier melted away to reveal a huge, grey-skinned Krillitane.

**20.**

"I should have killed you when we first met," Danvier snarled, her large bat-wings unfurling behind her.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you didn't," he grinned. Then smile abruptly vanished from his face. "I can't let you do this Danvier – it's an abomination!"

"It's survival - and you're not going to stop me!" Danvier glared at Lucius. "Traitor! Why do you help him against your own kind?"

Lucius met her gaze and bared his fangs in defiance. "He will take me anywhere in time in his TARDIS – my own feeding ground Sister!"

Danvier shook her head. "You pathetic fool!" she spat. "You don't believe what he's told you? He's a Time Lord – a race know for their lies and deception! Look at him!"

The Doctor could see the seed of doubt in Lucius' cruel, yellow eyes as he glanced towards him but remained silent. He hadn't completed the overload sequence on the panel yet – but it would only take a few more commands.

"Besides," continued Danvier softly, "your little army has been destroyed by my hybrids. You're on your own Lucius!"

"They don't matter," replied Lucius quietly.

Danvier laughed cruelly as she realised what Lucius meant and pointed a claw at him. "You're thinking of that creature Akiko aren't you?" She laughed again. "A Krillitane loving a human – _that's_ an abomination!"

Before Lucius could answer, Demora suddenly launched herself at Danvier with a sound that was half screech, half sob. The hybrid was fast, and her claws tore at Danvier's grey flesh, but the Krillitane Sister was an experienced fighter and grabbed at Demora's shoulders with a vice-like grip, throwing her around and slamming her into the cavern wall with a sickening force.

Demora screamed in agony as her spine cracked and then her scream became a gurgle as Danvier's powerful jaws closed around her neck.

Lucius flew at Danvier with a roar. The other Krillitane only had a moment to brace herself before the two rolled backwards in a tangle of talons and fangs. Danvier screeched in pain as Lucius clawed at her muzzle, leaving deep gouges across it that oozed green blood, but she managed to raise her leg and ripped into his chest with her long claws.

The distraction was all that the Doctor needed. Ignoring the deadly combat, he turned back to the computer panel and keyed in the final sequence. Immediately, the icons on the screen began to flash red and status bars started to pulse upwards into the danger area. A quick burst from his sonic screwdriver locked the controls permanently – it was only a matter of minutes before the tanks of Krillitane oil would explode.

Now all he had to do was get out in time, and Lucius and Danvier were blocking the entrance...


	4. Chapter 4

**21.**

Danvier had Lucius pinioned beneath her and had already ripped at one of his wings as he scrambled to get free. Now she opened her jaw wide, ready to plunge her fangs into his bare neck. But there was a sudden high pitched whine and she clutched at her head to cover her sensitive ears.

The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver in front of him, pointing at Danvier as he increased the pitch and amplitude even higher.

Using all that remained of his strength, Lucius managed to push Danvier off him and rolled on top of her, grabbing her neck. Slowly his claws squeezed tighter and tighter as Danvier's eyes bulged. Her talons scraped against his face and neck, but he ignored them as they got weaker and weaker.

"Leave her, Lucius!" shouted the Doctor. "We don't have time – the oil is going to explode any moment!" He glanced towards the control panel where the red status bars were almost at maximum.

Danvier's claws fell limply back as Lucius hauled himself to his feet. He staggered towards the Doctor, green blood dripping from dozens of cuts and wounds.

The Doctor sprinted down the tunnel towards the central shaft with Lucius half running, half flying, behind him. One wing of his wings had been badly torn and he lurched to one side.

They reached the end of the tunnel and the Doctor stared up at the long shaft. A moment later, Lucius had grabbed hold of him and launched them both into the air. The Krillitane's face was contorted with effort and pain. "You will take us away from here, Doctor," he grunted. "Akiko will have peace!"

The top of the shaft, and the access tunnel to the volcano got closer and closer, but the ascent was agonisingly slow and the Doctor could see that the strain would soon prove too much for Lucius. He calculated that they had mere moments...

***************

Danvier's eyes fluttered open. She could see the computer panel flashing its message of Armageddon across the room. With an enormous effort, she started to drag herself painfully towards it. Then something caught at her leg. She tried to pull herself free but she was just too weak.

Danvier looked down to see the barely-alive Demora clutching at her leg with both her claw-like hands. Her eyes blazed with primal, all-consuming hate.

Suddenly, the panel stopped flashing and then with a deafening explosion, the oil tanks erupted with a devastating fiery blast.

**22.**

Lucius threw the Doctor to the ground at the lip of the volcano and collapsed next to him as the flames spurted from the access tunnel below them. They had made it just in time.

The Doctor let out a long breath and got to his feet as the sound of the explosions continued. "It's over," he whispered softly. He paused and bit his lip, looking down at the injured Krillitane next to him. "I'd never have done it without you – thank you."

Lucius just nodded weakly. "Then keep your promise Time Lord."

The Doctor paused again before coming to a decision and then helped Lucius to stand. "I will – let's find the others first." He looked around and then gasped as he saw Amy lying motionless a little further down the slope. "Amy!" he yelled and sprinted desperately towards her.

Lucius sniffed the air cautiously before scrabbling up the slope. "Akiko?" he croaked. "Where are you?"

The Doctor reached Amy and knelt next to her. The arm of her T-shirt was soaked in blood, but the Doctor, much to his relief, could see that she was still breathing. He gently sat her up so that she leant on him. "Are you alright Amy?" he asked gently as he stroked the hair from her eyes.

Her eyes flickered open but it was a moment before they focussed on him. "Doctor," she mumbled thickly. "We were...we were attacked..."

"What?"

"It was... Osato and his men..."

There was a sudden mournful howl from the other side of the slope – a heart aching cry of pain and anger.

"Akiko, no!"

The Doctor helped Amy groggily to her feet and they walked slowly up the slope until they saw Lucius kneeling next to the body of Akiko. Amy turned away, closing her eyes at the sight of the poor Japanese girl in the centre of the pool of blood. Her sightless eyes – one human, one Krillitane – stared up at the blue sky.

Next to her was another body - Teru Osato, the samurai sword of his forefathers still impaled in his stomach.

The Doctor, his arm around Amy, stayed a respectful distance from the grieving Lucius. The wracking sobs continued for minutes before the Krillitane gathered Akiko gently into his arms, trying not to look at the mortal wound in her chest.

Lucius carried Akiko back up the slope and towards where the Doctor and Amy stood. He paused when he reached them and stared hard at the Doctor.

"Lucius, I'm so - began the Doctor, but Lucius cut him off

"There's nowhere you can take us Doctor... and I thought we had all of Time..."

His wings, one still injured and torn, unfolded from his back, and still carrying Akiko he leapt into the air. With a supreme effort and grimacing in pain, Lucius managed to climb into the sky until he was over the very centre of the enormous caldera of the mountain. Then he folded back his wings, clutched Akiko close to him, and together they plunged into the heart of the volcano and disappeared from sight.

**Epilogue**

Amy stood on the Shibaura Bridge that overlooked Tokyo Port, her dark hair blowing in the cool breeze as she watched the boats and water taxis below her. She wore her denim jacket draped over her shoulders so that her wounded right arm could be supported by the sling. Amy took a deep breath – a deciding breath - as the people bustled around her. If only they knew what had happened; what they had escaped...

****************

The Doctor wandered idly around the central console, flicking switches and levers seemingly at random. The stationary column of light above the console was dim and the central chamber was lit by only a muted golden glow.

He looked up as the doors opened and Amy walked slowly up the ramp towards him. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and managed a weak smile. "It's always like this isn't it?"

"Yes... yes it is."

"And we just move on?"

The Doctor shrugged and adjusted a lever on the console. "It's what I do Amy." He paused as his hand hovered over the dematerialisation control. "Coming?"

Amy looked at the impossible man in front of her - his eyes twinkling with a mixture of mischief, wisdom, danger and compassion. "Count me in," she smiled.

The Doctor pushed the control down and grinned as the central pillar of light started to move up and down and the grinding of the ancient TARDIS engines filled the chamber.

"Allons-sy!"

**Breeding Ground – Confidential**

And that's a wrap!

Whew, two seasons of 'TARDIS Adventures' under my belt – I can't quite believe it. I NEVER thought that when I started out writing in September 2007 (months before '**Voyage of the Damned'** was aired to get it in perspective!), that I would still be here in June 2009!

I have to say that writing (very nearly) two complete seasons of stories is a very hard job. Not to say that it isn't enjoyable – it is – but the sheer grind of getting these stories out can take its toll. Certainly I flagged towards the end of the season, and if it wasn't for the all the advance planning I put into the writing of this finale, together with the respite I had from Jerriecan's '**Queen's Ransom'**, I'm not sure whether '**Breeding Ground'** would have made it out at all!

You really have to graft to deliver on time and write as much as you can. Whenever I see lists of story ideas for proposed 'new series: writers wanted' threads', I always think:

It'll probably never happen

You don't know what you're letting yourself in for...

But enough of the homespun 'writer wisdom' and moaning, and back to '**Breeding Ground'** as a story.

You always want a season finale to be big, with a few set-pieces that'll grab the audience, and writing a fan-fiction is no different to making a TV episode in that respect. I knew from the very beginning of '**City of Twilight'** that the action was going to move to inside Mount Fuji for the climax, so having a huge explosion in a dormant volcano was about as big as it could get. I have to admit that that I was indulging myself with a few James Bond references here too... I also wanted an aerial battle between the two factions of Krilitanes that would really put the boys at 'The Mill' through their paces with the CGI!

My main issues in plotting the story, as with a lot of my stories actually, are resolving all the character arcs so their motivation and actions play out truthfully. I had to wrestle with what to do with Demora, Lucius and poor Akiko for a long time before I hit upon the solution. I hope that everyone liked what I did?

And so...to the future.

Well, stay tuned....


End file.
